


Video call

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [9]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Tobias is out of town on a business trip. Tris misses him and calls him via Skype. Things get messy (Anonymous Tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video call

Video call

Prompt: Tobias is out of town on a business trip. Tris misses him and calls him via Skype. Things get messy (Anonymous Tumblr).

Tobias' POV

"I miss you, babe" I say as we video chat via Skype.

"I miss you too. When will you be back?" she asks.

"Tomorrow afternoon" I say and she frowns.

"That's still so long" she whines.

"I know. How are the kids?" I ask not hearing any of them. They usually jump up and down when their mother and I video chat, wanting to tell me all about their day in kindergarten.

"They will spent the night at my parents'. Mom and dad thought I could use some time alone to just relax. I love our kids, but where the hell do they get all that energy from?" she asks with a chuckle.

"I know. So, you all alone in that big house" I say and smirk.

"Yeah" she says catching on. "What to do?" she asks.

"You know what" I say and she blushes a little. Even after all this years of being together and married I still can make her blush. She looks so adorable with those rosy cheeks.

"You are a naughty boy, Tobias" she says giggling.

"One of the reasons you love me" I say.

"Yes, I love you. Very much" she says serious.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I can't wait to be back and hold you in my arms" I tell her honestly.

"Me neither. God, I want you so badly" she says and grabs her boobs kneading them and I swallow hard. "I wish you would do this. You always feel so amazing on me. And in me" she says with a grin.

"Who's naughty now?" I ask. Is it hot in here? I take my shirt off and make quick work of my pants and briefs.

"I see you don't waste any time" she says with a chuckle.

"And I see you are way overdressed for our chat" I say and start stroking my cock. I watch her as she slowly and sensually takes off her tank top and then stands up to remove her yoga pants.

"I like those" meaning her black lace underwear.

"I know." So, she was planning on doing this. Do I have the best fucking wife in the world or what?

"Babe, I'm so hard for you" I tell her.

"And I'm wet and ready for you. But until you come home my fingers" she says and puts them in her mouth to suck on them, which in turn makes me gulp "must suffice" she continues. She pushes the desk chair far back enough for me to see her whole body. She slipped the two fingers inside her and I can see her pumping, while kneading one boob with her free hand.

"God, that's so hot, babe" I say and increase my own pace.

"You like it?" she asks, even though she already knows the answer to that.

"Hm" I say and nod.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you when you get back?" she asks and I shake my head, unable to form even one word at this point. "I'm going to slowly undress you and place kisses everywhere, I'm going to run my fingers lightly over your chiseled body, I'm going to lick your fantastic cock from base to tip and then I'm going to take you in and suck you hard making you lose your mind." I groan. The mere image of what she is describing nearly drives me crazy. If she would be here with me I would ravage her. How can she drive me so insane? "After I'm done with your cock I'm going to let you eat my pussy, since I know how much I love doing that while I will fondle my boobs and get myself ready for you. And just as I come down from the exquisite orgasm you will give me you will bury yourself deep inside me and start pounding me fast and hard and I will scream your name in pleasure as I come hard on your length and you will spill your seed deep into my womb" she says. How the fuck can one woman be so god damn sexy? I'm so close to come that I can barely hear her. "You close, babe?" she asks. I nod. "Then come for me, Tobias, come for me, baby" she says and as on cue I come hard and barely manage to hold my hand in front of myself to block my semen from hitting the wall in front of me. I fall backwards on the chair I'm sitting in and breathe heavily.

"Woman, you will be the death of me" I say panting.

"Nah-uh, you still have to come home and make me come" she says.

"Oh, babe, sorry, I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot about you" I say apologetically and look on the screen where my beautiful wife smiles.

"No, it's okay babe. Besides, I don't have time. Christina and Marlene will be here soon to pick me up. We're going to watch a chick flick and then go out for drinks."

"But you didn't come" I say still trying to do something for her.

"Doesn't matter. This was for you, baby. You can make it up to me when you come back. Besides, I like it more when you are here" she says sweetly.

"Don't worry. When I'll get back we'll take the kids either to your parents or mine and then I'll fuck you into oblivion" I promise her.

"I wouldn't want it otherwise. I gotta go. Love you, Tobias."

"I love you, too."


End file.
